X-Men Origins: Wolverine/Trivia
Trivia for X-Men Origins: Wolverine. X Facts "X Facts" is a bonus feature on the Blu-ray release of X-Men Origins: Wolverine. When selected, trivia related to the film and X-Men lore pops up on the screen as the movie plays. *Every Friday throughout production, Hugh Jackman gave lottery tickets to everyone on set. Reportedly, no one won. *The long corridor young James Howlett runs through was created to amplify the feeling of running towards an awful destiny. It took seven grips pushing a techno-crane at high speeds to properly track the shot. *Throughout the comic series, a connection between Victor and Logan was only hinted at. X-Men Origins: Wolverine was the first time they were linked as brothers. *For the war scenes, armory specialists assisted with uniform and gun handling accuracy. *The film's first track, "Logan Through Time" includes a 78-piece orchestra and a 40-voice choir. They are singing stanzas from an ancient Norse poem in Old Icelandic. *950 visual effects shots were created for the film. *The initial screenplay for X-Men Origins: Wolverine told the story out of sequence, through flashbacks. *Director Gavin Hood didn't want the slick, glossy look of most superhero films. He preferred the gritty, real-life look of 70's biker movies. *The Normandy flashbacks were shot at Blacksmiths, New South Wales, Australia. *Director Gavin Hood sees the movie's theme as Wolverine's inner struggle between his animalistic savagery and his noble human side. *Liev Schrieber was initially approached to play Stryker. He felt passionate about playing Victor Creed instead. *Dominic Monaghan, who portrayed Bolt, was originally slated to play another X-Men character by the name of Beak. *Ryan Reynolds trained extensively to perform his own sword work. *Danny Huston, who portrayed Stryker, likened the love/hate relationship with Logan to Dr. Frankenstein and his monster. *To feel Wolverine's inner silent fury, Hugh Jackman took freezing showers daily. *Logan's cabin was a real cabin built in the New Zealand wilderness. It was later rebuilt on a soundstage because heavy winds made dialogue scenes impossible. *Before X-Men Origins: Wolverine, director Gavin Hood had never been to Australia or New Zealand. *Logan built the hideaway he shared with Kayla during his time as a lumberjack. *Dominic Monaghan is good friends with Ian McKellen, the actor who portrayed the older Magneto in the X-Men films. *The stuffed bird in Bolt's circus van is a homage to Beak, the character Dominic Monaghan was originally slated to play. *Mike Tyson was Hugh Jackman's model for Wolverine's relentless fighting style. *The theatrical release for X-Men Origins: Wolverine was delayed in Mexico due to an outbreak of H1N1 flu, commonly known as "swine flu". *During shooting in Sydney, Australia, actor Danny Huston took surfing lessons. *''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' screenwriter David Benioff was a huge Wolverine comic fan. *Waldo Sanchez, the hair stylist behind Wolverine's signature look, is also the stylist for the Queen of England. *Wolverine's brown and yellow leather jacket is a homage to his comic costume colors. *''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' was filmed mostly in New Zealand and Australia. *The bar fight is director Gavin Hood's favorite scene in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. *All of the action sequences in X-Men Origins: Wolverine were "pre-viz"ed. Pre-viz lays out a sequence in pictures and animation before the scene is shot. *Stryker's lapel emblem is a homage to the comic character's evangelical preacher roots. *Hugh Jackman's diligent diet and exercise routine included a daily 4am protein shake. *For safety during production, the adamantium claws were made of a breakable resin. *The film's production injected $60 million into Sydney, Australia's economy. *To muscle up, Hugh Jackman's protein rich diet centered on chicken. *The Hudsons are heavily drawn from the comic's James MacDonald and Heather Hudson. *The bumper sticker on the Hudson's truck reads: "Not all who wander are lost." This is an Aragon quote from Lord of the Rings. *The claw apparatus Hugh Jackman used as Wolverine was custom fit to his grip. Category:Trivia Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine